boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies, Old and New
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Musuh Baru dan Lama |English Translation = Old and New Enemies |Written by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Directed by = Yap Ee Jean Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria |Air Date = April 8, 2016 (YouTube Monsta) (Part 1) April 16, 2016 (Youtube Monsta) (Part 2) May 28, 2016 (TV3) May 31, 2016 (MNCTV) May 10, 2017 (Disney Channel) |Season = 3 |Episode = 24 |Preceded by = Saving Planet Earth (Part 3) |Followed by = Between Friend and Foe }}"Enemies, Old and New" ("Musuh Baru dan Lama") is the 24th episode of Season 3 of BoBoiBoy. Plot Part 1 The episode starts exactly where the last episode ended, with Fang examining the hologram of Ejo Jo's spaceship. He realizes that Ejo Jo is coming to Earth very soon and says "I'm sorry, BoBoiBoy" before leaving the room. The next morning, BoBoiBoy is at Tok Aba's café reading the postcard he received from his parents after the Earth Day Carnival. He receives an alert on his Power Band about trouble in the Junkyard. He leaves to check it out and finds Yaya, Ying and Gopal are there as well. Gopal asks why BoBoiBoy sent out the message to which the latter replies that he didn't and also received the message. Adu Du and Probe suddenly show up, the former proclaiming that he was the one that sent the message. BoBoiBoy prepares for a fight until Supervillain Jero Jero call for a truce and reveal why they called them: to warn of Ejo Jo's impending return so that they can work together and prevent a repeat of the first time he came to Earth. After some initial shock, BoBoiBoy and his friends appear doubtful of this story until Probe reveals their sources: Shield Monster, who works for Ejo Jo, and Bago Go's Spacebook profile, causing them to faint from exasperation. Adu Du then showed them the pictures on Ejo Jo's Spacebook profile of how much stronger he's become. Just as BoBoiBoy wonders when he will arrive, Ejo Jo's feed updates with a sky-view image of BoBoiBoy's Gang, Adu Du and Probe in their current positions announcing his arrival on Earth. Suddenly the sky grows dark and stormy and Ejo Jo's spaceship appears, causing everyone to prepare for battle. Gopal tries calling Fang since he is still absent but he doesn't answer. Meanwhile, Ejo Jo jumps off the ship as a mecha suit forms around him before he lands on the ground, which is called "S.A.M.B.A.L.!" Everyone laughs as the suit is named after a food. Enraged, Ejo Jo fires a laser at a hill behind them that completely obliterates it. Their shock only grows when Ejo Jo reveals the five P.E.T.A.I. robots also at his disposal. But before they can attack, another spaceship arrives and beams another alien down to Earth. Ejo Jo's reaction to the newcomer hints that he already knows who he is. The newcomer suddenly attacks Ejo Jo twice, swiftly incapacitating him.Seeing that their Master was harmed, the P.E.T.A.I fleet fire at the attacker who in turn remotely beams down a purple alien that consumes the lasers and fires them back, destroying the P.E.T.A.I. fleet and Ejo Jo's ship. being beaten by the newcomer.|left]] The alien finds Ejo Jo still unconscious among the wreckage and throws him up for the ship to beam up. Though Gopal is relieved he is defeated, Adu Du remains suspicious of the newcomer's actions. Then Ying points Fang out on a nearby hill and the rest of them call his name out in surprise. Part 2 Fang walks up to the newcomers, unable to hear his friends' words due to the distance, and salutes them. They return the gesture as if they know each other, much to the kids' confusion. Through a pair of binoculars, Adu Du notices an insignia on the man's sleeve and fearfully identifies him as Captain Kaizo, The Legendary Rebel. Captain Kaizo, Fang and the purple alien the make their way over to the group, causing Adu Du and Probe to leave out of fear. When they reach the heroes, Captain Kaizo raises his mask and reveals himself to look like a human. He ignores BoBoiBoy's question and asks Fang if he was the leader of these "children", which Fang confirms. The captain then introduces himself and the purple alien as Lieutenant Lahap. BoBoiBoy demands to know what he wants and Lahap answers that they want to their Power Bands, which they refuse to hand over as they earned them. Fang explains that Kaizo needs them for an important mission, but BoBoiBoy asks what their mission is and why he's helping them, reminding him that he's their friend. However, Captain Kaizo reveals that Fang is actually one of their spies, an alien just like he is and that his real name as "Pang, Private Pang", all of which (save the latter) surprises BoBoiBoy's Gang. stopped BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm from attacking Captain Kaizo]] He tells BoBoiBoy to hand over their Power Bands and he asks what will happen if he refuses, so Captain Kaizo answers that Private Pang will beat them up, despite Fang's protests that this was not their agreement. The captain forces him to prove his loyalty by defeating the "weak" Earthlings, an order he has no choice but to carry out. Yaya implores him to stop but Kaizo remarks that he will obey him without question. Gopal tells BoBoiBoy to attack the captain since he is the source. He tries to use BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm but Fang stops him with his powers before apologising and attacking him. Gopal, Yaya, Ying tries to help BoBoiBoy. But Captain Kaizo creates a forcefield so that BoBoiBoy and Fang will continue fight on their own. Thunderstorm takes the first blows and accuses Fang of going too far. The girls ask how he could lie to them like this, to which he replies that none of them will understand his important mission. He reveals his newfound Shadow Koala that despite looking amusing, distracts Thunderstorm long enough with a "hug" for him to attack with his equally new Shadow Polar Bear. Thunderstorm transforms into Earthquake and summons an Earth Golem to destroy the Polar Bear. Immediately, the Golem goes to punch Fang, but he taps the logo on his glasses, transforming it into a mask that activates his original power: Perforation. He uses this power to pass straight through Earthquake's defenses. Upon reaching him he deactivates the mask and attempts a Shadow attack, but Earthquake switches to Water and blocks it. Water realises that Fang can only use one power at a time. After being challenged to withstand his next attack, Water transforms into Fire and attacks with Rings of Fire. As his opponent jumps up to dodge them, Fire swiftly switches to Thunderstorm and attacks him before he reaches the ground. As soon as Fang recovers the two of them run at each other, both brandishing their most powerful attacks. Yaya and Ying try to stop them by reminding them that they are friends, and after this split second revelation they manage to divert their attacks at the last second so that the objects behind each other are destroyed instead. Unfortunately, their hesitation doesn't go unnoticed by Captain Kaizo. Trivia *This episode is the first episode of three Season 3 finale episodes. *This episode was premiered as a two-parter on YouTube. The first part was released YouTube on April 8 and part 2 was released on April 16. **Monsta then uploaded the full episode on May 3, 2016. *The alien's social media, Spacebook is a parody from the human's real life social media, Facebook *Sambal is a condiment usually eaten with the vegetable petai, which is why everyone laughed at Ejo Jo's S.A.M.B.A.L. and compared it to the P.E.T.A.I. robots. **In the English version, it was renamed "Obviously Outstanding Prime Space Indestructible Exoskeleton" aka O.O.P.S.I.E. Combining it with P.E.T.A.I.'S English name, "Destroyer And Infiltrator Super Enforcer" aka D.A.I.S.E. (pronounced "daisy") will produce "oopsie daisy", a phrase used when making a mistake. *This episode marks the debut of Lahap as seen in the end. *This is actually Captain Kaizo's second physical appearance since he made his debut in Season 3, Episode 20 as the unknown character. *The following is revealed about Fang: **His real name is "Pang". **He is a Private rank in Kaizo's Team, hence his introduction of "Private Pang" **He and Captain Kaizo are actually aliens working together for an important mission. **Fang has intangibility/perforation power (the latter as stated in the official subtitles) **Fang can only use one power at a time. *This episode reveals why people think the house that Fang lives in is haunted, it is due to his ghost powers. *This episode may also explain why Fang was first spying on BoBoiBoy in Season 2, Episode 1. He could have been gathering information for his mission. **This is subtly confirmed in the next episode. *Captain Kaizo's first weapon looked like some kind of sword. This was confirmed in the next episode. *Season 3, Episode 24, Part 2 had the record as the fastest Monsta's video to get 1 million views within 3 days. **This record was then broken by Season 3, Episode 26 for getting 1 million views within 2 days. *Probe breaks the fourth wall by telling the audience not to simply post things on social media. *The Shadow Koala is Fang's only shadow form to have orange eyes. *When Ejo Jo was defeated by Captain Kaizo, his scream sound is the same when BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm defeated in him Season 3, Episode 2. Errors Part 1 * Since this episode begins where the previous episode finished, Fang should be wearing his Earth Carnival t-shirt. Instead he is wearing his old debut/Season 2 outfit. ** Although, this might hint that he returned the next day. * When BoBoiBoy is first shown at Tok Aba's café (2:04 - 2:06), his arms appear to go through the table slightly. * When Adu Du is warning BoBoiBoy and his friends, you can see at 4:40 - 4:44 the hill behind them appears as though Ejo Jo has already vaporised it. * Ejo Jo's tattoo disappears from his eye several times. Part 2 * In one scene where Fang and Captain Kaizo are walking towards BoBoiBoy and his friends, the Captain's mask is raised but when he reaches them his mask is lowered. * When Fang passes through the Earth Golem's Fist, its eyes are red instead of blue. Gallery Eps.24.jpg Eps24-2.jpg Eps._24.3.jpeg Part2.jpg 11215100_10154236918062280_8357966470232054732_n.png BoBoiBoy Ep24.jpg Videos Musim 3 Finale Preview BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 24 Musuh Baru & Lama (Bahagian 1) TERBARU! BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 24 Musuh Baru %26 Lama (Bahagian 2)-0 BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 24 - Musuh Baru & Lama (LENGKAP) BoBoiBoy OST BoBoiBoy vs BoBoiBot|Ejo Jo's secondary theme BoBoiBoy English S3E24 - Enemies, Old and New See Also ms:Musim 3, Episod 24 id:Musim 3, Episode 24 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy